


The Way to My (Chocolate) Heart

by deviouskirin



Category: Chicago Blackhawks - Fandom, Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Schmoop, Secret Admirer, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 16:04:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deviouskirin/pseuds/deviouskirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stalkers love Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way to My (Chocolate) Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my LJ, this was written for Charlie, who wanted "Valentine's Day, secret admirer."
> 
> Also, I'm crap at titles (case in point: this was originally just called "Secret Admirer" because _that's_ totally original).
> 
> Also, Also: Standard disclaimer, do not own, no profit made, etc.

It starts with an H.H. Holmes biography. 

Duncan finds it in his fridge, wrapped in glittery pink paper that's slick to the touch, leaning against his milk. And yeah, he'd had a few beers with the guys yesterday, because that's what you do at a barbecue, but he sure as hell wasn't drunk enough to have missed something like that. There's a note on the front page, the writing painstakingly neat and vaguely familiar.

_You're kind of weird, but I think I love you anyway._

Duncan grins, and slips the book into his bag before making lunch. It's a game day, so he needs to load up on the carbs. By the time he's finished with the dishes (because there is no way he's gonna be in the mood to do them later, and his mother taught him better than to leave dirty dishes in the sink), he's running late and barely has enough time to brush his teeth and grab his bag before heading to the U.C. 

<3 <3 <3

It's only as he's popping open the cubby hole on the dash that he realizes he's forgotten his sunglasses, and damn it, the sun's glinting off the snow like crazy. 

His foul mood doesn't last long, though. Either he's got a fairy godparent looking out for him, or a psychic stalker, because there's a new pair of Aviators sitting there, with a Hershey's Kiss and another note. Duncan doesn't get a chance to read it until a few blocks later, while he's stuck at the longest red light in the city. The chocolate is cold and solid from sitting in his truck for however long, and he winces when he bites down on it in surprise, feeling his cheeks heat up in embarrassment.

_I think they'll make you look sexy. Forgive me if I stare._

It takes half a dozen people honking at him in frustration, and one loudmouth questioning his parentage, before Duncan realizes the light's turned green.

<3 <3 <3

The U.C. is familiar, and Duncan feels himself relax as soon as he walks inside. 

Stan, the security guard at the back door charged with keeping reporters and fans from sneaking in, greets him the same way he does before every home game, with a quiet "How's it?" and a nod. Piper, one of the trainers' youngest and the biggest 'Hawks fan alive (in her own jumbled, four year old words), waves her chubby little hand at him as he passes her dad's office. Sharpie and Tazer and Soupy are the same, the locker room still smells like sweat and bleach, his locker is right where he left it, the floors are still cold under his feet after he kicks off his shoes.

"Are we back in kindergarten?" Kaner asks, reaching up to pull something out of Duncan's locker. "Though props for finding Batman cards; I heard they'd all been snatched up. Seabs is gonna be so jealous."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Duncan frowns at the unfamiliar box the younger man is trying to open. "What the hell is that?"

"Dunno," Kaner shrugs. "'s why I'm opening it. Here, read your cute little poem or whatever."

Taking the tiny little envelope, and Kaner had been right about it being Batman, Duncan flips it open. The Dark Knight is swooping through Gotham, and there's some supposedly-pithy phrase about looking for the person that'd stolen his heart, but Duncan isn't really paying attention. Sharpie had wandered over, and was staring at whatever was in the box with Kaner.

"Dude, what the hell?"

"I think it's a heart? Like, a real one or something."

"Who the hell does that? And how?" Sharpie questions, looking torn between confusion and mild disgust.

At least a pound of milk chocolate had been molded into the shape of an anatomically correct human heart. A little thought bubble was drawn over the left ventricle, and _Please, take good care of me_ had been carefully spelled out in red sugar crystals.

"Man, Duncs, you've got one seriously freaky admirer," Sharpie shakes his head. "You might not wanna be alone at any time in the near future."

Before he can say or do anything, Coach Q is ordering them to the ice for a brief warm up, then a lecture/pep talk, and Duncan can't think of anything but the game. 

<3 <3 <3

The parking lot is nearly empty, and Duncan can see his breath floating in the cold air as he leans against the car. The game...well, the game is over, and that's as much as he wants to think about it right now. There had been a few offers of a night out with some of the guys, those that don't have wives or girlfriends to romance, but Duncan hopes to have other plans here soon. That is, if he doesn't freeze to death first. What the hell is taking so long for-

"Hey," Seabs greets him warily, a little apprehension creeping into his tone. "Something wrong?"

"I had a question for you," Duncan shrugs.

"Okay, what's up?"

"I know you have to seven Kisses before the game," Duncan murmurs, stepping into Seabs' personal space. "I was just wondering if there was an after-game quota I need to worry about."

"N-No, but there is a high score you can try to beat."

That's a challenge that Duncan is more than happy to accept.

<3 <3 <3


End file.
